Next Autumn
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /"Hey, Natsuno... I'll be waiting for next year."/ /"... Yeah, I know. Me too..."/ But little did they know, starting next summer everything won't be as they thought it'd be. And their promises were left unfulfilled.


It was around mid-autumn; he had lived in that small village for around two almost three months by then. He still hadn't given up his plan to live in a big city alone, that's why he was studying hard trying to get into a fine college and moved there. That had been become his plan for all this time.

(But lately, when he thought about his plan again, he felt quite reluctant about it―)

"Got a flat tire again, Natsuno?"

He, Koide Natsuno―or some would prefer calling him _Yuuki_ Natsuno―nodded. He pushed his bike and leant it against the wall. Tohru went to take his repair kit and returned in just a while. "It seems that you haven't bought your own repair kit, huh? Well, it's not like I mind giving you a hand."

Natsuno himself didn't understand; he had the repair kit in his house, he went to buy it months ago. But it's still new, left untouched. Probably he's just making up reasons so that he could meet Tohru again. But why should he do that? Why did he want to meet Tohru so much?

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use it, Natsuno?" Tohru teased him with a grin on his face. "Shut up. I'm just too busy and haven't gotten the time to buy it yet. And also, stop calling me with my first name." He stole a glance and then turned away.

(―maybe... it's because of Tohru?)

* * *

_**Next Autumn**_

_**Shiki © Ono Fuyumi**_

_A/N: My first fanfiction in this fandom, I dunno if I'd write my second or not though lol. Okay, I totally fell for __TohruNatsuno__ when I watched Shiki. They're so full of feels ;;_

* * *

"Just where are you taking me?" he panted, tired of following Tohru to a _special-place-he-wanted-to-show_. "Oi, Tohru-_chan_, are you listening?" he pulled Tohru's arm, that made both of them stopped right there and stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly Tohru said that he wanted to show Natsuno somewhere, and then he led him all the way to the uphill.

Natsuno opened his mouth, thinking of asking Tohru again, "To―" "―We're almost there!" but soon cut by Tohru. Natsuno stared for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, "Whatever."

Then, they continued their walk, heading up the hill. Tohru turned around to Natsuno with a big smile, "Close your eyes, Natsuno!" He raised his eyebrow in question, _what for?_, but nevertheless followed the instructions. Tohru took his right arm and led him somewhere, "No peeking, 'kay, Natsuno?"

"I know, I know."

It was quite hard for Natsuno to walk with eyes closed; there were too many rocks and branches sticking out that would make him trip, but Tohru's kind enough to clear the way for him. When Natsuno felt like Tohru's not pulling his arm again, he raised the question, "What's wrong?"

Tohru smiled―Natsuno's eyes were still closed, but he had the hunch Toru'd be smiling right now, "You can open your eyes now."

Then, Natsuno slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times owing to the light. When he had finally used to the light, he could only gap in awe looking at what's in front of him. He took a few steps, still gazing at the beautiful view.

"I never thought that a small village like this would have this kind of beautiful view," he mumbled.

"I thought since you were from a big city, a beautiful autumn view like this would be quite rare," Tohru grinned. He sat under a big tree there played with the falling leaves. Natsuno who noticed it, sat under the same tree, too. "The wind's nice," Natsuno said in a low tone.

Tohru stretched his body and lied down, "I fell asleep here a lot when I'm still a kid. Well... sometimes I still did, though." Natsuno leant on the tree and closed his eyes, "No wonder; it's pretty easy to get sleepy here."

The silence fell on those two, it's as if they had fallen asleep; but they did not.

"_Nee_, Natsuno. Let's come here again next year. We should bring some snacks and have a small picnic here," Tohru started the conversation. Narrowing eyebrows, Natsuno let out a heavy breath, "I'll pass, having a picnic here's just stupid."

"But it'll be lots of fun, if you want, we could invite Tamotsu, Aoi and the others, too."

He groaned, "No. I'd rather it be as quiet as possible." After all, Natsuno hated crowds, but weird enough, he didn't mind Tohru. Even though Tohru would be loud sometimes and clang onto him without reason, and even calling him by his given name, he never minded being with Tohru, in fact, he enjoyed it more.

"Then, it would be just the two of us! I can't wait!"

"Hey, I never said I was going," Natsuno objected. "After all, I have my studies I have to pay attention at. I'm going to leave this village, remember?"

Tohru opened his eyes and stared blankly at the falling leaves above him. "That just gave more reason to come. It would be difficult for us to meet again after you moved, right?" Natsuno turned over to Tohru, "Eh?"

"I mean... we wouldn't be able to spend our free times together again. You'd be in the city and I'd be here in the village. And―" he stopped for a while before continuing, "―I'll surely miss you, Natsuno."

Natsuno bit his lower lip, so what? What should he say at times like this? He's never been the social type; he didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation.

"So... Are you saying that I shouldn't move after all?"

"Eh!?" Tohru jolted up, "N-No, Natsuno! That's not what I meant! I'm not going to stop you from going. If that's your decision then I won't say anything. I just―" he lowered his head, "I just thought... maybe we could spend more time together before you move, that's all."

Natsuno opened his mouth, wanting to reply something but no words came out. He had to admit, he were also troubled when thinking about how he wanted to move away from this small village lately. In the end, maybe he just didn't want to depart from Tohru. That's why he was hesitating.

"Okay..."

Tohru tilted his head, "Eh? What did you mean by '_okay_'?"

"We'll come here next year and have a small picnic, we'll also spend more and more time together after this and... I'll also visit you every autumn and we'll be spending our days here. Not only autumn, then. Winter, spring, summer, every time I'm free. Does that sound nice?" he turned away, hiding a faint blush on his cheeks.

A big smile lighted Tohru's face, "Na-Natsuno... Natsuno!" he jumped at Natsuno and made them fall on the ground. "Let go, Tohru-_chan_!" Natsuno had tried to push him away, but kept failing.

"Then, next year, and year after that, and year after that again; we'll be together, right?" he exclaimed happily, still hugging Natsuno.

"Yeah, yeah! Now let go of me!" Natsuno answered. It really eased Tohru, knowing that they would spend more time together. Of course he'd still miss Natsuno when he reached the city, but at least, Natsuno promised to visit him every time he's free.

Tohru finally let go of Natsuno, he lied down beside him and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Promise me to bring the snacks, Natsuno, and I'll bring the drinks." Natsuno glanced at him for a while and then nodded, "Okay, I got it."

"Hey, Natsuno... I'll be waiting for next year."

"... Yeah, I know. Me too..."

(But little did they know, starting next summer everything won't be as they thought it'd be. And their promises were left unfulfilled.)

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: I finished this, yay! I thought this one's going in my 'unfinished' folder again lol. This story's theme is about their little promise that won't be kept. I'm actually inspired by a doujinshi called Yoru ni Mau Yuki by Macho and Inori. I hope it's not too similar to one another (although the doujinshi's about a winter while mine's about autumn.)_


End file.
